Save Me
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Amuto Songfic. ENJOY!


SONGFIC! Hurry up and Save me by Tiffany Giardina

Amu walked down the darkened street, completely terrified. She had stayed late after school, helping out the gang and lost track of time. Walking alone in the city was not on her list of ideas. Glancing around nervously, she quickened her pace and hoped for the best.

I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh, you got to me

The day had started out fine, no x eggs, no enemies. Amu even remember to do her math homework. But being alone right now, even though it was the way she walked to school, she was scared. Shadow, upon shadow, appeared in the corner of her eyes, and Amu started running. She was so scared, she wished to be saved, to be held, and comforted.

My life was alright, living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue

The shadows came closer and Amu ran down a near alley way. But tis was a dead end. Amu skidded to a stop and started to hyperventilate. What...? No! The shadows were cornering her, stabbing her confidence into bits. She backed up to the red brick wall and screamed for rescue. But the only words that left her lips were...

"IKUTO!"

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Strong arms came around her petite body and she was lifted upwards. Terrified tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't look up. She just cried in her saviors arms.

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Amu cried louder as she felt wind passing her by. She was moving, but to where? Was she really safe? Her body shut down, temporarily in shock. Her brain wasn't working right and her arms and legs wouldn't respond. Was she still in the alley way? Dreaming her own rescue as she was killed or raped?

I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
'Cause the way it's going down  
In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
Are you feeling me?

Amu shook nervously as she was laid down. The surface was soft and she felt drowsy. She covered her face with her hands and curled up into a ball, hoping she was out of the cold night air.

'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Something touched Amu, as she found herself waking up. Had she really been saved after all?

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Amu jumped up, finding herself in her bed. She wiped her tears and let out a small 'thank you', to her empty room. Standing up from her wrinkled sheets, she walked out onto her balcony.

My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there? Are you waiting?  
Will you be there? Will you save me?

You can save me, I know you can save me  
I know you can save me so just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue

She stared out into the starry night sky and another tear fell down her cheek. Had Ikuto saved her?

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

"Are you alright?" Amu jumped, but almost burst out crying again, seeing Ikuto's concerned face. She charged towards him, glomping him on her balcony floor.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! I was so scared!" She sobbed. Ikuto rubbed her back gently and stared into her honey gold eyes.

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

"Whenever you need help, I'll be there Amu. Just say my name." Amu smiled tearfully and hugged Ikuto harder.

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

"Thank you, Ikuto."

"You know, I thought I'd never see the day to when my little Amu would hug me this tightly ~ 3"

"Don't push your luck."

Save me, save me.


End file.
